<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crescendo Nocturne by MissLuci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861604">Crescendo Nocturne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci'>MissLuci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy finds herself standing outside Spike's crypt listening to a violin.  She has no idea it’s actually Spike playing until he opens the door with the instrument in his hand.<br/>We already know Spike is a maestro with his fingers on Buffy.  So what if he played the violin for her with those fingers before he ever touched her?  What if she listened to him play, then begged for his touch? <br/>Set immediately after Tabula Rasa ends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spike/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crescendo Nocturne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
<p>This is not a song fic, though I use music to move it along.  See the end notes for credits.</p>
<p>Un-beta'd.   All mistakes are mine.  Please let me know and I'll fix them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buffy paused outside Spike’s crypt.  She wasn’t planning on stopping, but she heard music, so he was probably awake.  She kind of wanted to chill for a while before heading home.  She thought about seeing if he wanted company, but he would probably bring up their kisses under the stairs at the Bronze earlier.  She was SO not ready to deal with that.  After a few frenzied minutes of groping and some mind-blowing kisses that didn’t mean anything...  Except, she’d never been kissed like that before.  The whole world disappeared and the only thing left were his lips.  Spike's soft, cool lips asking her for more, a question she was more than willing to answer with yes.  His tongue wrapping itself around hers and tasting every inch of her mouth, filling her senses with a hint of tobacco, sweet whiskey and sweeter vampire.  Then pulling away, leaving her empty and gasping.  Tipping his head to press those sweet lips against her throat in a tender open mouthed kiss.  Gently nipping her throbbing vein with his human teeth and moving back to her lips.  And, oh god, the way he made her feel...liquid fire raced through her veins, she became dizzy and light-headed, she never wanted him to stop.  But she’d needed him to stop.  She made him stop.  It was too much... Buffy had pushed him away, mumbled something about patrol and ran.  She was confused.  Willow’s spell had made them seem like friends.  The longer they had fought together, the more she, Joan, wanted to kiss him, Randy.  Why, without a soul, without memories, was her vampire... <br/><em>NO, he’s not YOUR vampire, Buffy.  SPIKE! </em><br/>Why was Spike so kind and helpful?  He was almost sweet. </p>
<p>She shook her head. The Bronze kisses were a by-product of the spell, just like the night before when they’d kissed after the singing stopped and the music was rising, and other things were rising and pressing against her and she was NOT going to think about that either!  Another spell.  That’s what it had to be.  There was no way she had feelings for him.  Not Spike.</p>
<p>So why was she standing in the middle of Restfield, staring at Spike’s door listening to sweet violin music, which seemed entirely out of character for the punk loving vampire?  Why was she still struggling with herself to figure out if she should knock; she never knocked, or should she kick it open?  But, that would be rude after they'd had such a nice evening.  <br/><em>Okay, Buffy, since when is having your memory wiped clean and then kissing a soulless demon 'nice'? </em> <br/>She rolled her eyes at herself and blew out a breath.  Before she could make up her mind to simply leave, the music stopped and the door opened to reveal a shirtless Spike. </p>
<p>He stood with one hand on the door.  In the other, he held a violin.  His long fingers were wrapped around the thin neck and his thumb was hooked around a bow.  She tried not to stare at his naked chest and the rippling muscles that were usually hidden by his t-shirts.  She looked down and noticed that he was also barefoot.  Oh!  He had nice feet.   Somehow, she’d never thought of Spike as having feet.  Sure, he wore boots, but that was all she ever saw.  It wasn’t like she thought the boots were actually a part of him, well maybe it was...she told her brain to shut up.  She looked back into his clear blue eyes.  She wondered how long she’d been staring.  Neither of them had said a word.</p>
<p>He smiled slowly as she brought her eyes up to his.  “Think I can’t smell you out here, Slayer?”</p>
<p>That’s gross, Spike!”  </p>
<p>“Vampire, luv.  It's what we do.”  He made no move to close the door.  She made no move to leave.  </p>
<p>Buffy cleared her throat.  “Uh, so I heard music.  I didn’t know you played.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, was somethin’ required when I was a boy.  Learn an instrument.  I didn’t like the piano.  Meant I had to stay inside.  With this,”  he lifted the violin, “I could take it wherever I wanted to go.  Get away from the teas...uh, wankers at my school.  Plus, it was mum’s favorite.”</p>
<p>Buffy was transfixed at the idea of Spike learning to play violin as a schoolboy, perhaps wearing tweed shorts and a jacket.  She giggled.  “I bet you looked adorable in your uniform.”</p>
<p>Spike growled at her and stomped back inside. “Not adorable!”</p>
<p>Buffy followed him, gently closing the door in her wake.  “I’m sorry, Spike, but it sounds kind of adorable.  It’s so different from the Big Bad image you project.”</p>
<p>“Lots about me to learn, pet.  If you let yourself.”  He placed the violin on top of the sarcophagus.  “Want a drink?”  He offered, grabbing a beer from his fridge in the corner.  </p>
<p>“No.”  Buffy shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  “But, what you were playing was really pretty.  Can you play me something?”</p>
<p>He took a long swallow of the beer before picking the violin back up.  He turned towards her and began playing a melody that sounded somewhat familiar to her, yet, she couldn't place it.  The puzzled look on her face had Spike grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>“Sound familiar, luv?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I can’t figure it out.  What is it?”</p>
<p>He started singing in the deep resonant voice she now knew he had.  </p>
<p>
  <cite>One baby to another says, "I'm lucky to have met you"<br/>I don't care what you think unless it is about me<br/>It is now my duty to completely drain you</cite>
</p>
<p>Once she recognized the popular Nirvana tune she laughed.  “Good one, Spike!”</p>
<p>“Yup, thought so.”  He finished his beer in one long swig.  “Here’s another for ya.  See if you can get it.” </p>
<p>He started playing the violin more like a fiddle.  It was fast and the beat was strong.  Huh?  I know this one too.  Buffy listened for a minute, then jumped up and down clapping her hands when she recognized it.  He must've played one of the only songs from his vinyl collection he knew she’d recognize.   “It’s that punk thing!  I know this!  It’s the, um... I don’t know the name.   It’s the Bop song!  I got it!  It’s <em>Mmm-Bop</em>!!!”</p>
<p>Spike abruptly stopped playing and doubled over at the waist, the violin and bow resting on his knees as he shook with a deep belly laugh.  Gasping for breath, he choked out, “You’re priceless, Buffy.”   Between snorts of laughter, he managed to tell her, “It’s <em>Blitzkrieg Bop</em>.” </p>
<p>“Oh…”  the corners of her mouth twitched as he nearly fell over laughing again.  His smile, she could remember from the Will be Done spell, was radiant, but his real laughter was something she’d never heard.  It was unencumbered and full of life.   He laughed the same way he did everything, with complete enthusiasm.  It was contagious, and soon Buffy was laughing with him, both of them having to sit down until the fit passed.  A few minutes later, they were still giggling each time they glanced at each other.   Spike wiped his eyes and smiled at Buffy with a look of pure joy.  It was beautiful.  He was beautiful.</p>
<p>Buffy couldn't remember the last time she’d laughed.  Her life had become so hard.  She kept trying to close herself off, to make herself strong so she could keep fighting, but it was making her hard, unfeeling.  It felt so good to laugh.  She was tired of being strong.  Suddenly, the enormity of everything that had happened hit her at once, and she was crying.  She felt Spike’s arms close around her almost immediately.  She sank into his embrace. He held her on the floor of his crypt as she cried for all the things she never had and never would.  She cried for all the things she’d lost.  She cried for her dad who simply faded away.  She cried for Angel, who betrayed her in the worst way imaginable, then left because he thought she needed normal.  She cried for Riley, who left because he was normal.  She cried for Giles, who left because he thought she needed to be stronger.  She cried for all the times she didn’t get to be just a girl because she had to save the world.  She cried for her mom, whom she couldn't save. Then she cried for the heavenly dimension, for the peace that was gone.  Through it all, Spike held her and rocked her.  He stroked her hair and her back.  He whispered soft words in her ear.  “Shh, pet, I got you.  It’s okay, Buffy, let it go.  You’re safe here.  Never let anything hurt you.  Love you, Buffy.  My love, got you, I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had no idea how long she cried, but when it was over, her body felt limp and exhausted.  Spike must’ve picked her up at some point.  She was sitting on his lap in the large comfy chair and her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist.  Her face and hair were plastered to his chest with her tears.  Her nose was clogged and she needed to pee, but she felt safe.  She felt safe in a vampire’s crypt.  She felt safe wrapped in a vampire’s arms.  A vampire without a soul.  A vampire she thought couldn't love.  He continued to smooth her hair and gently rock her.  He was humming something soft and melodic.  She sniffed and tried to pull away.  His arms loosened, but continued to hold her.  </p>
<p>“Better, pet?”  One of his hands drifted up and moved a few tear soaked strands of hair from her face.  He gently tucked them behind her ear.  </p>
<p>“Yes.  No.  I don’t know.”  She choked back a sob as he started to rub small circles into her back.  “Spike?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Why can you love?”</p>
<p>He stopped moving and was as still as a statue.  He tilted his head to the side and lifted his scarred eyebrow.  “Not sure what you’re askin’ luv.”</p>
<p>“When we were under that spell, you didn’t know who you were.”</p>
<p>“None of us did.”</p>
<p>“Right, but you’re a vampire.”</p>
<p>“Not really following you.”</p>
<p>Buffy blew out a breath in exasperation, fluttering a few strands of damp hair from her forehead.  “You didn’t know who you were, but instead of trying to kill everyone, you fought by my side.  Why?”</p>
<p>“Felt like the right thing to do.”</p>
<p>“But, why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Buffy.  What do you want me to say?  Was runnin’ on instinct, yeah?”</p>
<p>“But why was your instinct to protect us?  Why didn’t you want to hurt me?”</p>
<p>At that, he smiled.  “Easy.  Never want to hurt you.  Not anymore.  Not sure I ever really did.  Love you, Buffy.”</p>
<p>She sat up fully on his lap.  “But you’re a vampire!”</p>
<p>"Think we covered that."</p>
<p>"But, Spike, I don't understand.   Why are you so different...from…" her voice trailed off.</p>
<p>"From the Great Pouf?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.  If Angel was in The Magic Box when that spell happened, we would have all been dead."</p>
<p>"Nah, Randy and Joan woulda saved the day."  He grinned at her.</p>
<p>She smiled back, "Maybe, but he would have made us work for it."  She paused and sniffed again.</p>
<p>"Need a tissue?  Got some napkins leftover from Chinese food when me and Clem were watchin' Passions couple a days ago.  Should be on the table here."  Spike leaned forward and reached around Buffy towards the coffee table.  He pulled her tight against him with his other arm so she didn't tumble to the floor.  This brought her nose directly against his throat.  She tried to inhale his scent which she'd always loved, but realized the impossibility with the current state of her sinuses.  Spike snagged the tissues and leaned back into the chair, handing her a small stack of napkins.  She took them gratefully, but then looked at him in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Nuttin' I haven't seen or heard before, yeah?  Spent all summer with Little Bit cryin' on my shoulder.  Go ahead, blow.  You'll feel better."</p>
<p>Buffy scrunched up her nose and covered her entire face with a couple napkins and blew.  Then, she repeated the process until she could breathe.  She realized just how grossed out Spike must be. "I'm sorry."  She mumbled.</p>
<p>"Nuttin' to be sorry for, luv."</p>
<p>She held the wet, crumpled napkins in her hand.  She still needed to pee.  "Um, Spike?  Do you know where I can...um…?"</p>
<p>As if following her train of thought, he answered. "Got me a makeshift loo in the lower level.  Put in a shower a while back.  When Niblet kept stopping by, figured I'd make the facilities a bit more human friendly.   You flush by pulling the chain on the ceiling."</p>
<p>"Wow, a crypt with modern conveniences.   You're a renaissance man, Spike.  I'll be right back."</p>
<p>"Let me go first.  Light a couple candles so you can see."  </p>
<p>He moved the trapdoor and jumped into the abyss.</p>
<p>Buffy waited a few minutes until she saw a warm orange glow emanating from below. "Is it okay for me to come down there?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please!"  Spike muttered something else under his breath and chuckled so low it sounded like a growl.  </p>
<p>Buffy reviewed her last words and immediately rolled her eyes. She decided, in the spirit of camaraderie which had sprung up between them, to ignore his obvious innuendo to her very innocent question.</p>
<p>She stepped carefully onto the ladder and made her way into Spike's bedroom.   </p>
<p>The bed, which was covered in a rich burgundy comforter and decorated with several pillows, was carefully made.  Spike makes his bed?  I don't even make my bed.  Maybe he doesn't sleep down here.  Maybe it's just for when he has sex.  She was not going to think about why that particular thought made a hot ball of rage form in her gut.</p>
<p>"It's this way, pet."  He gestured towards the entrance to the sewers. </p>
<p>She stepped around him and made her way to his ersatz bathroom.  It wasn't bad.  So, the plumbing might be a bit early 20th century, but it looked sound and unleaky.  Buffy had a new appreciation for unleaky pipes.  He'd installed a small sink on the wall near the commode.  After she'd flushed, she rinsed her hands and splashed her face with cool water. She looked up to check for blotches and black mascara streaks.  No mirror.  Duh, Buffy!  </p>
<p>"There's a hand mirror out here on the dresser. "</p>
<p>Buffy jumped.  How did he know what she was thinking?</p>
<p>"Dawn left it here.  Said she was tired of trying to fix her makeup blind after she'd been cryin'."</p>
<p>Buffy walked over to the dresser.  She picked up the Beauty and the Beast mirror she'd given her sister in 2nd grade and smiled.  Appropriate.   Her face was completely devoid of makeup.  She probably cried it all off on Spike's chest.  Spike's solid, firm, muscular chest.  Buffy swallowed a lump of desire that rose up in her throat.  She turned to the owner of said chest.  He must've gone upstairs while she was in his bathroom, er, loo.  He was sitting on the edge of the bed with the violin.  At first she thought he was going to play, but then she saw he was putting the beautiful instrument back into its velvet lined case.</p>
<p>"Can you play me something else?"</p>
<p>"Acoustics aren't as good down here.  Too many soft things absorb the sound."  He patted the bed and gestured to the rugs on the floor. "Could go back upstairs."  He started to stand.</p>
<p>"No. I don't care about acoustics.  This is more comfy."  She sat down on his bed, kicked off her shoes and scooted up so that her back was against the pillows. </p>
<p>Spike's eyes had gone comically wide as he watched her slide onto his bed.  He picked up the violin and stood.</p>
<p>He drew the bow across the strings slowly, then focused his attention on one, drawing out a sweet, low sound.  Buffy smiled at him in encouragement.   He bent the bow and did something with his wrist and fingers and suddenly the note began to vibrate. Buffy clenched her legs together as the vibrations seemed to touch her core.  Spike stopped thrumming the string and smirked.  "That was the G string, luv.  Did you like it?"</p>
<p>Buffy nodded at him, eyes wide, unable to speak. </p>
<p>He leaned back into his instrument and began to play.  Buffy soon lost herself in the plaintive melody.  At first, she watched Spike's face as he played.  His eyes closed and his body swayed with the movements of his bow arm.  He walked slowly around the room, seemingly lost in the music.  As much as she enjoyed watching him play, the music soon overwhelmed her and she too closed her eyes.  She let the melody flood her senses.  She was unaware of her surroundings as the music seemed to transport her to a distant time and place.  She tried to listen to what it was saying, but its meaning seemed just out of reach. She could feel herself sitting forwards, leaning into the sound as it built into a crescendo and faded away.  She opened her eyes and the last note drifted softly through the room.</p>
<p>Spike was standing in the center of the room, his head on his chest.   The bow to his right, the violin to his left, both hanging down against his thighs.  </p>
<p>It was several moments before Buffy could speak. Spike didn't move.  "Wow, Spike, that was...wow!"</p>
<p>He lifted his head and looked at her shyly from under his lashes. Since when is Spike shy?  She was enchanted.  She slipped off the bed and padded towards him.  "Thank you, Spike.  That was lovely."  She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>"It's from <em>la Bohemé</em>.  Ever listen to opera?"</p>
<p>Buffy snorted.  "Color me the uncultured Slayer."</p>
<p>Spike shuffled his feet and turned towards the far wall.  Despite their close proximity, Buffy could barely hear his next words. "Could take you sometime.   L.A. has a decent opera house.  Not that far away.   Could be back the same night.  Do a late patrol.  I could help."</p>
<p>Buffy's hand flew to her mouth.  Her mouth went dry and she had to clear her throat to speak.  "Spike?  Are you asking me out on a date?"</p>
<p>He continued to shuffle his feet and look at the wall.  "Don't have to call it a date.  Could just be a bit o' culture."</p>
<p>"What if I want it to be a date?" She asked teasingly. </p>
<p>His eyes flew open and his head whipped around to face her.   "Buffy, do you mean it?!  There's nothing I want more in this world than to share things with you.   Don't even want anything more."  He paused.  "I'm lyin', want more, I do.  Want you, want everything.  But, more than that, want to show you...the world.  Make you smile."</p>
<p>"Okay, Aladdin, take me on a magic carpet ride." </p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips toward hers.   </p>
<p>Spike broke the kiss.  "Cor, Buffy, lemme put this down so I don't break it."</p>
<p>"Wait.  Can you teach me something?"</p>
<p>Spike quickly spun her around so her back was against his chest.  He placed the violin in her left hand.  He guided her chin to the rest.  He put the bow into her right hand and wrapped his fingers around hers.  "Easy, luv, want to grasp the bow firmly, but gently.  Don't want to snap it in two, want to hold it like a lover, with passion and strength.  Ease it across the strings.  Help it sing."  He held her hand with the bow in his and guided it slowly across the strings.  Buffy gasped.  It was nothing, yet it sounded beautiful.   He maneuvered her fingers into position, pressed them into the strings and helped her draw the bow again...this time with greater pressure.  As the dulcet tones rose from within the instrument, Spike whispered,  "Do you feel it?  The vibration?  The life within the instrument?"</p>
<p>Buffy trembled and he felt tension returning to her small frame.  She shook her head.  "But, it's not alive, it's just a thing."</p>
<p>"But it is.  It's alive when you play, luv.  Touch it.  Draw your bow across the strings. Can't you hear it speaking to you?”  His voice was low and sonorous next to her ear.  His breath tickled her neck.  “Believe, for just a moment, it's more than a thing.”  He brought his hands to her shoulders and nibbled her ear.  “Let yourself believe it can be alive in your hands.”  A low rumbling purr entered his voice as his tongue skimmed the shell of her ear.  </p>
<p>Buffy could feel his hard cock against the crack of her ass.  She slowly rotated her hips against him.  His low growl on the side of her neck raised gooseflesh along her spine and she could feel moisture pooling between her legs.  She let the violin and bow drop to her side as Spike continued to drop small, sharp kisses along her collarbone.  </p>
<p>“Gah, Spike, stop.” </p>
<p>He sucked in a deep breath and gently released it.  He stopped the kisses, but did not let her go.  He was still pressed against her back.  She never wanted him to leave.</p>
<p>Buffy felt bereft without his mouth on her neck.  </p>
<p>“Wait, no, I didn’t mean…”  Buffy pulled away so she could look at him.  He released his hold and stepped away.</p>
<p>He dropped his shoulders and would not meet her eyes.  “I never know what you mean, Slayer.  You said, stop.  I stopped.  What did you mean then?”  He lifted his eyes.  </p>
<p>In that moment, Buffy could see the weariness of a hundred plus years.  She wanted to wrap her arms around him.  Hold him, comfort him, tell him it will be ok.  But no, that was silly.  He didn’t need comfort.  He was a soulless creature...wasn’t he?  She remained silent.</p>
<p>“Need to put this away.”  He reached for the violin and bow.</p>
<p>Buffy handed it to him and watched as he walked over to his bed and placed it gently into the soft velvet case.  His fingers lingered over the warm wood.  He caressed the body and neck of the instrument before closing the lid and snapping the hinge shut.  He carried the coffin-like case to his dresser and placed it lovingly in the bottom drawer.  As he straightened up, Buffy started to speak, but she was interrupted by Spike’s words.</p>
<p>“You should go now.”</p>
<p>“You want me to leave?”</p>
<p>His voice came out in a harsh rasp.  “Didn’t say that, did I?”  He started to pace.  “God, Buffy, you’re making me crazy.  You kiss me and tell me you want to go on a date.  Then I kiss you and you tell me to stop.  I stopped. You say you didn’t mean it.  Didn’t mean what?  The kiss?  The date? Didn't mean for me to stop?  Tomorrow you’ll probably tell me none of this meant anything because I’m nothing to you.”  He stopped pacing and turned his tortured eyes to hers.  “So, yeah, I’m saying you should go.  Do I want you to leave?  No.  But, you should go.”  He ran his fingers through his hair and stalked towards the bed.  He pulled a crumpled pack of cigarettes from his side drawer and stuck one between his lips.  Then he fumbled in the pocket of his duster which was hanging on the bedpost.  </p>
<p>He pulled out his lighter and Buffy heard the quiet snick from the flint wheel a second before the small flame illuminated the side of Spike’s face.  He was such a strange vampire.  Fire could kill him, yet he carried a dormant flame in his pocket.  He fought by her side instead of against her.  She knew there was really no reason.  He could find a dozen or more ways to kill her and her friends if he wanted to.  But instead, he stayed with her.  He helped them.  He had never lied to her, except for that — I’m going to kill you on Saturday — thing, but that was more about his inherent impatience than an outright lie.  He kept his promise to protect Dawn.  When he didn’t know who he was, he was still on her side.  What did that mean?</p>
<p>“You still here then?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to go.”</p>
<p>He turned to face her fully.  The look he gave her was guarded.  “You sure ‘bout that?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure.”  She took a tentative step towards him.</p>
<p>He crushed the barely smoked cigarette out into a dish and cautiously stepped forward.</p>
<p>Buffy was reminded of the way Spike told her they danced when they fought.  If she were honest, she missed fighting with him.  He was the best she’d ever faced.  It always made her kind of hot.  She’d love to be able to spar sometime, but the chip made it impossible.  Maybe they could find a way to get it removed.  What was she thinking?  The chip was the only thing holding him back.  A small voice in the back of her mind whispered, actually, that’s not true…</p>
<p>“Spike, can we try something?”</p>
<p>The smirk that sprung to his face made her shake her head even as she grinned back at him.  “Try anything you want, Slayer, I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>“Can we try to fight?”</p>
<p>“Wassat?”</p>
<p>“I miss fighting with you.  Can we try?”</p>
<p>“Would love to help you out with that, but don’t fancy givin’ myself a migraine.”</p>
<p>“But maybe it’s different if you aren’t trying to hurt.  Maybe it picks up on whatever neurons fire if you're actually trying to hurt someone as opposed to sparing.  Please, can you try?”</p>
<p>Spike sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.  “You ever doubt I love you, want you to remember what this does to me.”  He lunged towards her and swung his fist in a high arc.  </p>
<p>Buffy blocked it easily.  They both stopped moving.</p>
<p>Spike’s hand was halfway to his head when he realized nothing had happened.</p>
<p>“What does this mean, Buffy?” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure, but it means we can fight again!  Just, don’t try to kill me.”  She grinned and pulled her fist back to hit him in the nose.  He moved to the side, blocking her punch with ease.  He spun around and aimed a high kick to her stomach.  She wasn’t quick enough to dodge it completely, but she softened the blow by catching the side of his foot and flipping him to the side.  He jumped back up before she could land a kick of her own.  They circled one another warily.   Predator and prey, eyeing each other, trying to anticipate their next move.   </p>
<p>Which one was the predator and which one was the prey?  To an outside observer, it would have been impossible to tell and even for the two evenly matched opponents, the lines were blurred.  </p>
<p>Spike struck first, dipping into a crouch and diving at Buffy’s legs.  She jumped over his attack causing him to land face first on the ground behind her.  Before she could spin around, he was back on his feet.  She feinted to his dominant left side before lifting her leg and kicking towards his right.  He grunted and rolled with her kick, momentarily turning his back to her.  She leapt on top of him.  She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck.  She leaned in and whispered in his ear.  “Gotcha, you just lost your head.”</p>
<p>She let go and bounced away as he spun around.  His yellow eyes glowed and his fangs glistened in the candlelight.  She was mesmerized as he stalked towards her, yet she felt no fear.  He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her roughly against him.  He tangled his right hand into her hair and tilted her neck to the side.  He hesitated a split second before diving forward with his fangs on her neck.  She felt the prickle of his sharp teeth against her skin.  His tongue shot out and licked her pulse.  “Lost my head over you a long time ago, Buffy.” The demon slurred into her throat.</p>
<p>She moaned and tugged his face away from her neck.  She pulled him in for a kiss.  His fangs grazed her lips.  Small cuts opened and her blood dripped into his mouth.  He swallowed the droplets as they hit his tongue.  He felt his arousal build higher.  </p>
<p>Buffy struggled to pull away.  Spike let her go.  She ran to the bed and jumped onto it.  She flung her arms wide in invitation.   His demon visage melted away and his blue eyes darkened with lust.  He lunged for her, knocking her into the mattress and pinning her arms above her head.   For long moments, they simply stared.  </p>
<p>Buffy made the first move.  She thrust her hips up to meet his.  Spike threw his head back and moaned.  Buffy  lifted her head to lick the long column of his throat.  Spike released her wrists and gently stroked his fingers down her arms.  Buffy’s tongue found the hollow of his throat, where his pulsepoint would have been if he were alive.   He pressed his hardened cock against her, lifted his hips and pushed himself against her.  She arched up and met his thrust.  Her arms wound around his neck and she threaded her fingers into his surprisingly soft hair and tugged him towards her waiting lips.  </p>
<p>He held back. “You sure, Buffy?” </p>
<p>For a moment, she hesitated, but she knew. She'd always known.  Ever since that first night in the alley, she'd known.  Spike was hers.  She was his.  It was time to surrender.  “Yes, Spike, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“Not gonna play kick the Spike tomorrow?”</p>
<p>She shook her head.  She was done pretending he meant nothing to her.  Spike was able to reach her when no one else could.  He listened.  She could talk to him without fear of saying the wrong thing.  She knew he cared for her.  She believed he loved her.  She trusted him.  He was the one who could...wait... he was the one.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes wide as the realization hit her.  She loved him.  </p>
<p>Spike watched the play of emotions across her face.  What he saw confused him.  "Buffy?  You okay?"</p>
<p>Her face broke open into an ear-splitting grin.  "Yes, Spike!  Yes!  I'm more than okay!"  She flipped him over onto his back and began kissing him, her lips never lingering in one place.  He laughed as she tickled his ear and then moaned as she slipped her tongue inside and nipped at the lobe.  He tried to pin her down with his mouth, but she continued to tease.   She kissed his nose, his jaw, his cheekbones.  She flicked her tongue over the scar on his eyebrow and lightly kissed his forehead.  Finally, she stopped on his lips.  He could feel her smile against his mouth as she slipped her tongue inside.  She giggled as he countered the thrust of her tongue with his own.  She pushed away as he tried to deepen the kiss.  She leaned against his chest and put her chin in her hands. A goofy grin was plastered across her face.</p>
<p>Spike grinned back.  "Wanna share the joke, Slayer?"  </p>
<p>"I just realized something!"</p>
<p>"Yeah?  Wassat?"</p>
<p>"You really do love me."</p>
<p>"Not exactly front page news.  Been tryin' to tell you…"  he trailed off as she placed two fingers against his lips to silence him.</p>
<p>"I'm not finished!"  She pouted.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, that lip is going to be the death of me someday.</em>
</p>
<p>"I know you love me," she repeated. "And guess what?"  Her ear to ear smile returned and she continued,  "I love you too!"  </p>
<p>Spike's eyes nearly jumped out of his skull.  He shook his head in disbelief.  "Say that again, Buffy."</p>
<p>"I love you, Spike."  Her voice was soft and her smile sincere.</p>
<p>He could hardly believe it.  He frowned.  "Gotta be a spell."</p>
<p>"There's no spell.  I finally saw what was right in front of me!"</p>
<p>He swallowed hard. "What might that be, pet?"</p>
<p>"You, Spike.  It's you!  I finally see you. You're my equal, my partner."  She lowered her voice and continued.  "My friend and...my lover."</p>
<p>"So help me, if this is a spell, gonna soddin' kill whoever cast it!"</p>
<p>"Spike, I promise, it's not a spell.  It's me, Buffy.  I'm telling you, Spike, that I love you.  I want to be yours and I want you to be mine."</p>
<p>Before Buffy's final word had been spoken, Spike crushed his lips to hers and began devouring her with his mouth.</p>
<p>Buffy pulled away from his lips to take a much needed breath.  His hands had found their way under her shirt and his fingers worked the clasp of her lacy bra.  It popped open and his fingers traced around her ribcage until he reached the underside of her small breasts.  She lifted herself up to give him better access and his thumbs brushed against her nipples.  She moaned as one hand continued to pay homage to her breasts.  His other hand tangled in her shirt and when he couldn't lift it over her head fast enough, he ripped it and tossed it aside.  She sat up and he slipped the bra straps from her shoulders and pulled them down her arms.  The bra went the way of the shirt, tossed somewhere on his bedroom floor.  He pulled her to his naked chest, feeling her warmth against his cool flesh.  "Buffy, love you.  You're perfect.   Love your sweet tits.  Could look at them all day, but rather kiss them, lick them.  Wanna suck your clit 'til you cum.  Wanna bury my face in your hot cunt and drink your juice.  Buffy, please, let me love you."</p>
<p>"Gah, ungh, yes.  Spike, yes."  She writhed above him as his sexy words rushed around her.  He flipped her underneath him and framed her face with his hands before kissing her gently on the lips.  </p>
<p>"Gonna make it good for you.  Gonna make you scream.  Love you, Buffy."  He captured her mouth in one swift, hard kiss before sitting up.  He unbuttoned her pants and slid the zipper down.  He slowly opened the flap until the pink lace of her panties peeked through. </p>
<p>She heard him growl low in his throat as he lifted her hips and tugged her jeans down and stripped them from her legs.  </p>
<p>She lay, sprawled out on his bed, clad in nothing but her pink lacy thong.</p>
<p>"These your favorite?"  Spike asked with a leer.</p>
<p>"Uh, not really.  Why?"</p>
<p>He answered her question by exposing his fangs, dipping his head and biting through the fabric, tearing it away from her body.</p>
<p>"Spike!  Oh my god."  She gasped as her hips bucked from the bed involuntarily. </p>
<p>"Just gettin' started, luv. You're ripe for me.  Wanna make it good for you."</p>
<p>He bent his head between her legs and kissed one thighs then the other.  He coaxed her knees apart with his fingers brushing lightly up and down her calves.  When she'd parted her thighs, he placed his hands on either side and draped them over his shoulders.  She opened herself to him completely.   She was more vulnerable than she'd ever been in her life, but she trusted Spike implicitly not to hurt her.  He glanced into her eyes before he dipped his head.  "Try to keep your eyes open, luv.  Watch me.  See how I make love to your sweet quim.  Watch me as I suck your clit and fuck you with my fingers.  Wanna see you watchin' me when I make you scream."</p>
<p>Buffy nodded, unable to speak.  She saw his blond head dip between her legs and felt his fingers stroke upwards through her sopping wet folds.  She threaded her fingers through his hair, long since abandoned to curls.  I love his curls!  Wonder if I can convince him to lay off the gel?</p>
<p>That was her last coherent thought as his tongue took the place of his fingers and he swept it up and down quickly before twirling it around her clit.  She nearly came undone at the first stroke.  He pulled back and winked at her.  He moved his fingers against her again and slipped one long digit inside.  He flicked it upwards and his thumb rubbed a small circle on her clit.  She began to writhe.  He removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue, flicking and dipping.  Delving deep inside.  She arched up into his face.  He pushed her hips back to the bed.  He moved his tongue in and out, swirling around, faster and faster.  He felt Buffy beginning to reach her peak.  He removed his tongue and lapped up the sweet nectar that was dripping down the crack of her ass.  She yelped as his tongue found the sensitive little rosebud.  He gave it a swift flick.  That was for another time.  He gently eased two fingers into her hot, wet cunt.  He opened them into a V and scissored them back and forth as his mouth fasted over her clit.  He sucked it hard and moved his fingers faster.  He looked up and saw her watching him, her eyes clouded with passion.  Her mouth in the shape of a perfect O.  He couldn't wait to feel those lips wrapped around his cock.  But again, that was for another time.  This was about her.  This first time was about his Buffy. </p>
<p>She began to quiver under his touch.  She shuddered and shook, but still she held on, unable to lose complete control.  He sucked hard and flicked his tongue against her clit while plunging his fingers as deeply as he could go.  She arched off the bed and screamed.  </p>
<p>"Spike!!  Yes!  God, yes!  Spike!!"</p>
<p>She was still shaking as he removed his fingers and gave her a quick kiss on her thigh.  He slipped up her warm body and cradled her head against his chest.  Her limbs felt as if they weighed ten times as much as they should.  He nuzzled her ear.  Buffy felt her desire return like a freight train rushing into her limbs, giving them new life.  She sat up and straddled him.  His cock was hard and dripping precum.  She was amazed at his restraint.  He was obviously still completely aroused, but he kept himself in check.  For her, she realized.   A demon held back his baser instincts because of her.   He was waiting for her.  Oh, this man.  This vampire.  How could she have ever thought him incapable of feeling?  She took his engorged dick in her hands.   She bent her head and licked up one side and down the other before taking his head into her mouth.   He placed a gentle restraining hand on her head. "Buffy, luv, much as I want this, want to feel myself inside you more.  Least this first time, yeah?"</p>
<p>How could she deny him when he asked so sweetly?  She could already feel her desire building again.  She sat up and scooted her way up his thighs until his hard cock was directly between her legs.  She placed both hands on him and stroked downward as she lifted her hips and positioned him at her entrance.  She eased down until just the tip was penetrating and stopped.  She moved her hands away and cupped Spike's face.  His hands were on her hips.  She leaned forward.  Her hair fell around them like a curtain.  She kissed him softly as she lowered herself onto his cock.  "I love you, Spike."</p>
<p>He accepted her sweet kiss, but pulled her roughly down his length.  About halfway inside,  he felt a small pop and Buffy stiffened for a moment.  Their eyes opened wide as he fully penetrated her.  After he was engulfed in her fully, he rested.  He had an idea what had just happened, and didn't want to cause her any pain.  Her face was buried in his shoulder and her blunt teeth had bitten into his flesh.  She slowly began to move her hips.   She relaxed her jaws and sucked the flesh of his neck into her mouth.   He moved his hands from her hips to her face and stroked her cheeks, her eyebrows, her chin.  He wound his hand through her damp hair and pulled her against him.   Her small breasts rubbed against his chest as she undulated on his dick.  Her movements became more frenzied and he pushed against the small of her back to slow her down.  "Shhh, s'okay, luv."</p>
<p>Buffy was impatient.  She wanted him. All of him, now.  She'd felt the white hot sting of pain the moment Spike had penetrated her.  She knew what it meant.  When she'd returned to the grave, her body had been made new.  Apparently, every part of her had been restored.  She wanted him to cum inside her and fill her up, knowing he was the only one who had ever touched this new body. Knowing he would always be her one and only.  It made her feel whole again even as he tore her apart.  Even as he forced her to be still, to feel him inside.  He wouldn't leave.  He would stay.  She whispered his name and begged.  "Please, Spike, more!"</p>
<p>He surged up and lifted himself into a sitting position.  Buffy's legs were wrapped around his waist.  Their foreheads touched.  Their eyes were open.  They watched each other.  Spike's hands were on her ass, lifting her up.  She plunged back against him, impaling herself on his cock.  She rocked against him.   He flipped her on her back.  He began thrusting into her harder and faster.  Buffy pulled on his shoulders. "Yes, Spike!  Yes, oh, god, I'm going to come!"</p>
<p>"Love you, my sweet girl, my Buffy.”   He growled deep in his throat.  The growl became a roar and his vampire features exploded across his face as he spilled his load.</p>
<p>Buffy screamed and clutched Spike's shoulders.  Waves of pleasure shot through her body and her limbs began to shake.  </p>
<p>Neither of them could have said how long they lay in each other's arms as their bodies stilled.  Buffy was the first to move.  </p>
<p>"Spike, will you come home with me?  Wanna tell everyone about us tomorrow and I don't need to worry about having a dusty boyfriend crawling from the sewer."   </p>
<p>Spike stifled a yawn. "Sure, pet, anything." </p>
<p>They fumbled around for clothes.  Buffy leaving her bra and torn shirt on the floor in favor of one of Spike's t-shirts.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made their way towards Revello drive, holding hands and yawning.  They fell through the door as the night faded around them.  They stumbled up the stairs and dropped onto Buffy's bed after she pulled the blinds and secured a blanket over the window to guard against the approaching sun.  </p>
<p>Dawn found them a few hours later.  They'd managed to remove their shoes, but they were fully clothed.  Spike's arms were wrapped around Buffy and her head was cradled on his chest.   Her left hand was clutched in his right and their legs were intertwined.   A peaceful smile was on both their faces.</p>
<p>Dawn closed the door.<br/>Her sister looked happy for the first time since she'd returned.  <br/>Explanations could wait.<br/>She let them sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed virtuoso Spike.   He would be super sexy and vulnerable (deadly combo) playing this instrument.  </p>
<p>I regularly listen to classical music as well as punk and hard rock with occasional country and some pop.  I love it all.</p>
<p>Nirvana happens to be one of my favorite bands and I still think I should have married Dave Grohl.  Believe it or not, I was also enamored with Hanson, and to this day, they never fail to make me smile.</p>
<p>Here are a few of the videos that I used to write this piece.  </p>
<p>Drain You - Nirvana<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDLSKqMp8Zw</p>
<p>The Killdares cover of the Ramones Blitzkrieg Bop<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COGHOFR7NTo</p>
<p>La Bohemé<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swdhGQ-R1Kc</p>
<p>Also, just for fun.</p>
<p>Mmm-Bop by Hanson<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHozn0YXAeE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>